Secret of the Jutsu
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. A bet. He will figure it out how to best the boy.


Don't own.

Secret of the Jutsu

* * *

Golden locks, the envy of all, so full of life and joy, were cascading down a slender back. The barest of breezes caught a curl to send it glittering in the sunlight. A purely feminine giggle sweeter than candy sang on the air, it was cut short by a slender finger as an innocent and naïve blush covered the slight face. The act died as sparkling blue eyes met dull listless black orbs. The challenge ended, there was no provoking the stoic boy.

"It's not fair," A bubbly voice whined. "Nobody should be able to resist." Bare arms covered a voluptuous chest as a pink lip pouted. "Fine." The beauty huffed when there was no response. A blinding cloud erupted as the thin girl was replaced by an irritated boy. A smirk was on the other boy's face as Naruto dropped angrily to the grass. "How did you do it? No one has beat it yet?" Sasuke shrugged. In truth he had a reason and it was very simple, but there was no telling what reaction it would bring and he couldn't risk it. Instead he would stay silent as Naruto constantly challenged him. Although he had to hand it to him, the subtle changes he made every time were startling and would cripple any other opponent, but not him.

As they sat in the swaying grass there was no noise, as per the deal. Sasuke was beginning to enjoy the relentless challenges. With each one he got a day of silence. No arguments or complaining. It had bothered him at first how much he liked being around the other shinobi, but now he had trouble being apart. When they weren't together he found himself thinking about all they'd done that day or what they would do the next day. The grass bent under his weight when he laid back. He liked days when silence was the wager. There was no pressure, they could do nothing and say nothing, but still be together. As the sun prepared for night and the colors of the world bled together, Naruto stood. He glanced around in a daze, both of them having fallen asleep under the warmth of the sun. Sasuke stirred, but only rolled on his side. The band he wore on his head slipped off and his black hair fell forward, shielding his face from the gaze of bright blue eyes, darkened by the night, but also something else. He touched the protector lightly before turning. He had to figure out a new twist to the jutsu. He could always ask for help. And as the thought entered his mind it was decided; before he met Sasuke he would ask Shikamaru for help. He figured a genius could help him find the kink in the Uchiha's impenetrable armor since he had had no such luck.

Shikamaru was bored, and had been all day, so when Naruto came to him with the request he decided that he was going to figure it out. Just to alleviate the boredom. "So tell me all that you've tried." Shikamaru was tempted to see them, but just couldn't trust himself. "Well the regular one with pigtails, one without the clouds." He paused. "That was bad." He continued. "I tried different lengths of hair; he seemed to like the shorter ones." Shikamaru stopped him. "How do you know that?" After a few seconds Naruto shrugged and replied. "He didn't seem to frown as deeply?" With a wave of his hand Shikamaru urged him on. "Then I tried different colored hair and I think that made him angry." "After a while I started doing people. He laughed at those afterwards. Neji's was his favorite." Shikamaru paled. "Do what?" The blond could tell that the Nara was interested and after a second he transformed into an annoyed Neji, not all that much had changed. Clouds hid the new girl parts and other than that it was basically Neji standing there with longer hair and whiskers. Shikamaru turned away, laughing hysterically. The expression was all too close to the real Hyuuga's.

A second later and Naruto was back to listing. He went on for a while until he reached the innocent beauty he had been the day before. "I've considered a pair, but Harem didn't work so I don't know what good it would do."Shikamaru was quiet for some time. He suddenly looked up at the boy with a great intensity. "Ok. I think I have a plan, but let me explain. So… he lets you do this day after day which means he's not annoyed by it. He likes it short, like how yours is now. He doesn't like it other colors which means he likes it blond. He seemed to Like Neji's which really looked like a boy." Slowly Naruto's eyes widened. "So next time, trick him. Do the jutsu, but just be a sparklier version of you." A satisfied smile was planted on the boy genius' face.

After leaving Shikamaru's he felt like he was walking to his death. Surely Sasuke would be angry. He sighed. Maybe he should just keep changing it. Shikamaru's plan was too much. There was no way it would work and all he would succeed in doing would be pissing Sasuke off. "You're late." Sasuke already sounded irritated. There was no way he could trick him. Normally Naruto would challenge him right away, but now he hesitated. He couldn't figure out why he was so afraid. He had ticked off the dark haired boy numerous times before, why was he so worried now. Then he realized it was because he was afraid that Sasuke still wouldn't react. "No challenge? Afraid?" The oh-so annoying smirk was planted on an otherwise blank face. "Fine, wager?" "You'll be my slave if I win.""If I win?" The blond countered."Anything you want."Spurred on by those magical words Naruto smiled. He paused to get everything just right in his head. As he motioned he smiled brilliantly. Something flickered in Sasuke's eyes for an instant. The cloud lowered and Naruto looked at Sasuke with eyes as blue as the ocean, but as bright as blue flame. His hair twinkled like spun gold and he just shone Naruto blinked and Sasuke was gone. A branch swung back and the space was emptied. The look on Naruto's face was pure confusion. He didn't know if he had won or lost

He sat in the grass where they met everyday. He was nervous today. He couldn't get the memory of yesterday to fade. Those glimmering blue eyes stared at him even as he slept. He had lost miserably. He had to face him one last time to even the score."Sasuke?" The voice rang like sweet bells through his ears as his name was spoken. He looked up and sighed. "You win." His own voice was full of defeat. After a second of silence. "Tell me how you feel about me." As he spoke the blond's voice faded until it was almost nothing. Naruto was silent as Sasuke spoke. The Uchiha did exactly as he was told. His voice trembled and when he looked up his eyes were worried. Once Sasuke was done there was silence until the blond said one word. "Ditto." Sasuke coughed back a laugh. He couldn't believe that Naruto had actually said ditto. He had spilt out every emotion kept locked in side and the only reply was a measly ditto? But then again that was a purely Naruto response. They looked at each other, completely unsure was to what they would do, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they would do it first thing Sasuke said after the most awkward silence ever brought a smile to Naruto's face. "No one else can see that jutsu."

* * *

A/N: Written back in '08. Just now getting posted here. I'm amazed I didn't post it before its been on my dA for a while. o.O Hope you liked. I think its cute. Very simple. Review.


End file.
